Services or other applications, such as web services, can utilize configuration files to initialize parameters, where the configuration files can be read and parsed by the services at runtime (or before) to set associated parameters for operation. Such configuration files are typically static in nature, and allow for defining the parameters for the service based on a format and/or using certain name/value pairs identifiable by the service. In addition, many services use standardized formatting for the configuration files, such as JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), eXtensible Markup Language (XML), etc., to ensure that the configuration files are appropriately formatted. Typically, a service attempts to identify certain name/value pairs in the configuration files that are specific to static configuration values for use in configuring the service for use.